Scared
by Schfai26
Summary: A mother gives birth to a baby girl and her baby is token from her six months later. Now her daughter Pain becomes what nightmares are made of.
1. Chapter 1

I will not stand mean or nasty comments on my works because I am writing this book for me. Not so someone can criticize me. I will take suggestions and grammar help. And please tell me if you enjoy my book or there is something missing.

Those are my definitions for my book. I will abb more as I go.

Cross Other- A other that drinks blood from humans and can preform powerful spells that normal others and witches can do. They are usually dark and their mates are usually dark creatures. They have many transformation they can do so they blend in to other  
worlds. They have beautiful singing voices are immortal and live at the age of 19 forever. They have beautiful that draws in both genders sexual and lustfuly too. 


	2. Mother

**Scars pov**

I remember when I was little and my brother told me that nothing could ever take me and my twin sister away from him. That was one of the biggest lie I have ever head in my short life. We used to go to the park and play jump. In the game my brother Bob  
taught us how to take down the bad guys. The greasers who took away good dreams and happiness, only to replaced them with nightmares. My brother told us that he will keep us safe from them and their mates. Their mates were called the others because  
they were different not like the greasers but their nails were sharp and long. Their eyes gave off a creepy look as if their souls were not their. Their souls seemed only to appear to their mates.

But sometimes in special cases others were not mated to greasers but to other creatures that went bump in the night. They are special and to be truly feared from dirt to others. That's right even we others fear these Cross Others because they are a crossbreed  
from Others and all other supernatural creatures. But with all of the good stuff like mind control and none of the bad stuff like burning in sunlight. My brother told us that they won't she mercy in killing us and love to torture humans just for the  
fun of it. No one crazy, insane or in their right mind would try to go against them.

But when I turned 16 my body started to change more than a human's body should. I was always the shortest in my family. I am 5 feet 2, with the rest of my family over 5 feet 9 in height. But my breast became DD which was weird because all the woman in  
are family were flat chested and had not hips or butt. Unlike me but than I started to become what I was always meant to be a Other. My hair went from a Barbie blonde to black and my eye color changed, I looked like I didn't belong in my family. Because  
I was changing to fit my mates wants in my looks.

Soon I turned 18 and my brother and father raped me. They abandoned me at a cemetery, so I used my new found magic to make a home. I hide it at the bottom of a near found lake. I lived there for about 2 weeks before I found out that I was pregnant. At  
least it will be my mates child. Because when a other gets pregnant by someone other that their mates because of rape. The rapers sperm because the others mates's sperm.

So here I am alone and pregnant with a child that is going to be a other too, alone. But a special other. She is a Cross Other.A child that will grow up not know her fathers or mother because she was token after she turned six months. I took my baby girl,  
Pain to the hospital because she wouldn't drink milk. Pain always had this look on her face as if she was truly evil. But there was sometimes when you could see joy and happiness in her eyes. She had my hair and eye color changing eyes. She was all  
mine in looks but when it came to personally she had to get it from one of her daddies.

Because she loved rebelling from the other children in her play group. She would take the heads off the Barbies of the other girls. And wouldn't wear pink or white. She would destroy those clothes and set them on fire with her powers. She was by far more  
powerful than I could ever get and was still a baby. So her powers would grow as she aged and practiced though her life. She had huge black wings on her back and I was told by a local gypsy that my baby would have four mates. So would take many life's  
and never feel a ounce of guilt or sorrow over it. She was to be sarcastic and mean, but do anything for her family.

 **( 16 years later)**

 **Pains p.o.v**

Humans, what pathetic creatures. Thinking that they are worthy of myself. Ever sense Max found me on the side of the road as a baby he has raised me. I was about seven months old and was just learning how to fly. I was just starting magic, anything that  
I wanted just happened and all spells, potion, and charms plus creature information just came to me when I wanted them. My dad Max always said that I am special because of what happens around me. I always get what I want just when I want it. Ya you  
can call me a spoiled brat all you want but when you run a video shop with your dad and have special powers. You can be one too.

Max moved us here Santa Carla, when I turn 18 because of something special. But he never told what that something special is. Today I am looking for the perfect place to put my new home. Max thinks that there is no need to put my other home someplace  
other than my bedroom and move out. But I am a adult now and need my space. Besides that my chest has started to hurt ever sense I turn 12 pulling me towards the north. Something up there is family to me and it's killing not to know. But a much stronger  
pull is pulling me towards the bluffs by the old hotel and the boardwalk were I am not allowed to go. On tell today because I found a perfect little space hidden under the bluff in a sea cave to place my home.

It's a good think I can turn into a mermaid other wise I won't have found it. I told dad that right after I found someplace safe to built my home. I wanted to find my birth mom. I didn't really want a relationship with her, but I want to know why she  
gave me up or in my special case left me on the side of a freeway in the morning. I mean not that I don't like max but, couldn't she leave me somewhere safer like a hospital or something like that.

 **Scars pov**

Today is my baby girl's 18th birthday and the day were she starts to find her place in this world. I found my baby when she turned two in Santa Carla, California. She was adopted by a middle aged man who seem to love her and care for her as if she was  
his own. He also know how to care for need for human blood, in which I didn't because I couldn't stand killing humans for no reason. But it seemed him and my baby enjoy it. I knew I just couldn't take care of my baby now. She needs more than I can  
give to her. I met her fathers a year and a half sense she left me.

They didn't seem to understand that we can't give are only child what she needs in life. We tried to have more children but we found out we couldn't have anymore children. And I couldn't adopt knowing that my baby was adopted two and was being raised  
by someone else. Ontell one rainy night when I met her all grown up at the age of 18 at Soda's work were she was getting gas. Just one look in her eyes and was scared. My face went whiter than I thought possible and I know she was all Dally's.  
I could tell she wasn't here to see family. She was here for information about her bloodlines. 


End file.
